This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Keys may be difficult to insert into a lock under dim lighting conditions. Several attempts have been made to provide a light source on a customized key blank to provide a key that can illuminate a lock under dim lighting conditions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,833 to Wolter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,817 to Hung, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,013 to Huang all describe complex designs in which the shank of the key or the head of the key are of a custom design that must be cut by a locksmith to fit the owner's lock. None of these designs contemplate fitting an illumination means to an existing key that is already cut and currently being used by an owner in connection with an associated lock.